Leaving You Behind
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: Dylan has a chance to move back to the city what will he tell Lily. Will he stay or go.. We bought a zoo fanfic/WBAZ Dylan/Lily ... One Shot and/or Two or Three shot... R and R.. DO NOT STEAL THIS IS MY ORGINAL STORY DO NOT STEAL!


Leaving One-Shot or two-shot

AN: I loved we bought a zoo and loved Dylan and Lily together so cute…! R and R please…

It had been a year since the Zoo had been reopened. Everyone seemed to be having a good time here now. Rosie had met a new girl who moved in down the road, Ben and Kelly began dating over a year and he was planning on proposing soon. And Dylan and Lily began dating as well and were now boyfriend and girlfriend for 10 months now and couldn't be happier. Until his dad announced his big news

"We are going back to the city" His dad says smiling

"What we can't dad why we just can't this is so unfair" He shouts anger building up in him.

"We need time away from here to visit family son"

"This is bullshit dad" He says shouting angrily

"Get back here" His dad says shouting as Dylan runs out of the house before heading over to Kelly's house. He knocks impatiently on it before she appears

"Hey is Lily here" He says looking for his girlfriend

"Yeah she is in her room go on in" She says pointing to the room down the hall. He thanks her before heading in. She doesn't notice him but when he appears in her doorway she smiles up at him and motions for him to come in.

"Hey Dyl" She says smiling brightly at him using her nickname for him

"Hey Lil" He says using his nickname for her as he sits on the edge of her bed

"Last time you were in this room you told me you loved me" She says playing with the ends of her hair

"Yeah I did and it's still true to this day"

Well I never got to say it back but I love you too" She says giving him a light peek on the cheek

"I'll always love you whatever happens" He says in a serious tone

"Why what's going on" She says curiously

"Um my dad is moving us back to the city" He says looking down at his shoes

"What" She whispers softly still trying to wrap her mind around the idea

"Yeah I don't want to though I did before but now I know I don't want to I can't leave you. You mean too much to me" He says pulling a piece of hair behind her ear

"Well thanks for that but it wouldn't be fair to your dad Dyl" She says not meeting his eyes afraid if she did she would start crying

"You could come with us" He says as his mood brightens

"No I can't I'm a small town country girl I don't know anything about city life"

"I could teach you" He pleads

"I'm sorry Dylan I just can't"

"Don't say Dylan you always call me Dyl always" He says freaking out

"I'm sorry Dylan but maybe you should go" She says sadly

"Don't say that Lily I would dare even think about leaving you" He says almost on the verge of crying

"Well maybe you should" She says walking out of her bedroom crying leaving Dylan sad angry and hurt before he walks back home giving her time to think.

(The Next Day)

"Come on Dylan we have to go" His dad says loading up the car as he gets Rosie ready. He sighs before heading to the front of the house as everyone is there to say goodbye for a while. He saw Lily there but she was far away from the rest of them. He then walked up to her quietly

"Hey Lily" He says quietly sitting right next to her on the little park bench

"Hi I'm sorry about what I said yesterday I just didn't know how to handle the news and all" She says looking down ashamed

"It's okay but I'm gonna miss you like crazy I always do" He says whispering the last part

"I'm going to miss you too alot"

"I'll be back before you know it" He says trying to brighten up the mood

"Yeah I guess you will promise you won't meet some pretty city girl while you're there" She says laughing a little

"Wouldn't dream of it. Promise me you won't meet some cute county guy here" He says smirking at her

"Never" She says softly as they hug tightly never wanting to let go

"Dylan lets go" His dad says putting Rosie in the car

They let go after a long time before he sadly heads off to the car. She watches it pull out of the driveway heartbroken but less than five minutes watches it pull back in

"I forgot one thing" Dylan says getting out of the car running towards Lily. Before he crashes his lips to hers giving them both their first kiss. It nice and sweet but last a long time neither one of them wanting to leave this moment. They finally pull away both smiling brightly before he gives her one more kiss and hug and goes back to the car. She smiles and waves knowing he will be back


End file.
